Broken Steel
by seifersfire
Summary: He gave me the chance, even I didn't think I deserved. He said I had to take a journey. I never did take orders well. . .
1. Confusion

Damn those eyes, those steel gray eyes, the fucker shoulda had blue ones. I can hate blue eyes, but Puberty-Boy had to go and have gray eyes. I shook my head, tossing a piece of the broken road down into the sea below me. He had to go and show mercy. He had to let me live.

The anger within me surged to the surface, my temper rearing it's ugly head. I clenched my fists, fighting the urge to scream.

_**Flashback**_

_The courtroom was decked out, every space filled with the students and crew of Balamb Garden. I grinned wryly, Well, I had tried to kill them, couldn't blame them for wanting to watch me go down._

_The handcuffs were rubbing my wrists raw. I hadn't had a shower in days and strangely enough, that didn't bother me. These people would rightfully hate me even if I was clean as a whistle._

_I looked up at the table that headed the front of the room. It didn't surprise me to see Quistis, Cid, or Squall there. I had expected that. I knew that I had physically jumped when my eyes met a dark swirling brown. Rinoa was decked out, in full Sorceress form, staring at me with black heartless eyes. . . I thought, maybe in her, maybe she would see that this all started because of a lingering affection for the enthusiastic, albeit a bit naïve, friend. With a sinking feeling in my chest it was clear to me that I wasn't worth the dirt on her shoe. Asking Rinoa to speak to me, much less speak for me, was too far a fetch._

_I recognized Selphie from the mission with Squall and Zell, she had been the messenger girl, her adorable brown hair and heart shaped face were the same, but her eyes held a knowledge and a maturity they hadn't before. Chicken Wuss stood out on the high and mighty table staring down at me in a haughty fashion almost identical to the way I used to look at him. Something to be tossed away. Something unworthy._

_Useless._

_A failure._

_I recognized the cowboy, I had fought him along with Zell and Squall back when I was trying to meld Rinoa and Adel._

_I took a quick glance around, as the guards sat me down in a seat before the High Table. Edea was there, in the third row, second to the last seat. Her eyes were downcast. My heart plummeted, if Edea could turn away from me, all hope was lost._

_I looked up to the High Table, staring my adversaries in the face. I faced them as a man knowing his fate was near to end._

_"Seifer Almasy, student number 8776. You are in fact this person?" Quistis asked, standing up._

_I nodded, there was no real reason to argue, deny, scheme, or connive. I was caught, there was no hope._

_"Cid," Quistis said, taking her seat._

_Cid stood, staring me in the eye. Well that was quick, all they had to do was confirm the obvious and then 'off with his head' ._

_"In Seifer's defense, Edea Cramer wishes to speak."_

_In my daze of confusion the uproar of all the students of Balamb Garden was nearly lost to my ears. My jaw fell open and __hope__ lit fire to my chest. Edea glided towards the front of the room, ignoring the screams against her, the threats being thrown. I have never been and, will never be someone for mushy, gooey happy feelings. So the emotion that went careening through my system made me a bit uneasy, although I wasn't going to be the one to admit it._

_"I plead for this man's life, because he was under the control of Ultimecia."_

_If I had expected any defense, it had not been that one. Everyone on the High Table, including Cid, knew that I had been in my right mind! This didn't fit right! I searched the eyes of those on the Table, but no one would look at me. I had to have some kind of an explanation. Then I hit your eyes, those damn gray eyes and there it was, plain as day. They were lying for me. I was almost convinced there was a little drool coming from my unhinged jaw and open mouth._

_"Seifer Almasy, has your hearing been damaged!" Cid all but yelled._

_I jumped staring at him, "No. . . No sir."_

_"Then I ask again, were you under the control of Ultimecia when the acts which you are being prosecuted for were committed?" Cid's voice held steady through his question, his deep brown eyes locking onto and pleading with my own._

_Well fuck me, they were lying for me. The question that was running through my mind however, was why. I didn't deserve this, not what they were giving me. A free ticket out, no chains, I'd live. It may be an existence of exile, but I would live. I hastily replied, "Yes sir."_

_Cid grumbled sitting back down, and then you stood up. It was like I couldn't look at anything else for that moment, you had me completely entranced. Whether it was the fact that I knew you held my future in your hands or the fact that I was scared shitless, either way, it was the first time in my life I actually took a good look at Squall Leonhart._

_Grey eyes were hidden behind a veil of dark brown hair, that frickin gravity defying hair. A slim and toned body, stood with grace and poise. The uniform clung to your body, lighting up the muscles in your chest and arms. Strong firm thighs and equally elegant legs with well polished shoes just visible beneath the table. Sitting below this legend on my arse, smelling like I had been in a prison cell for the past two weeks hit me in full force. For once, Leonhart had beaten me._

_"Seifer, the acts in which you committed began because you defied orders. You came to Timber against the wishes of Headmaster at that time."_

_I started to get a little defensive, I had gone to save Rinoa after all._

_"However, your actions were... grounded in good intension's. It is the finding of this court that you be removed from Balamb Garden. You will be placed on probation and restricted to Fisherman's Horizon. The findings of this court are as following: Not guilty."_

_You nodded slightly to the guards, but I was too busy staring at you like a dumbstruck fool to even notice the handcuffs disappearing and you just stared back. . ._

_**End Flashback**_

And now, I have only one question. "Why? Why me?"

"I would have thought the answer to be obvious," a voice said from behind me.

I spun around, almost loosing my footing on the pier, noting idly the noises of more broken gravel slipping into the sickly looking water. To my surprise, there you were, like you fuckin appeared on cue. "What would be obvious?"

The slight upward quirk of his lips only infuriates me. I am just so frickin angry! I had wanted to learn why for almost a year, and here you were, giving me some bullshit attitude.

"Because before Ultimecia, before Adel, before Rinoa, there were seven kids at an orphanage. You were one of those seven kids. Besides you were put in danger because you wanted to rescue Rinoa. Your deed in the beginning made me think. I didn't quite understand. So, I decided to go on a hunch, and I let you go," he said.

It was evening and the sun was setting behind you, and all I could think was damn those eyes. Damn those gray eyes.

* * *

_A.N. So yeah, I just got in the mood and sat down and wrote it. Tell me whatchya'll think ok?_


	2. I'm Touched

_A.N. Well TBOAC is over so I went sifting through my other stories to find which one I really wanted to continue and low and behold one I had completely forgotten about reappeared. FF8 was my first love and I am getting a little burnt out on Harry Potter for now anyways, but I'm sure my muse will be ready for more of Harry's deliciousness when the next book comes out in July but for now, I will return to FF8. So sit back and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: If I owned FF8 it wouldn't be classified as 'suitable for children under fifteen':grins: in other words I don't own them._

* * *

I did my best to school my features, trying to hide the surprise that was welling up within me. I had never known Leonhart to be a person of feeling, unless you were a proverbial iceberg. That last comment however, had knocked me off my feet. I wasn't even aware that he remembered that we had been in that orphanage together. It took me loosing the GFs for almost five months with Ultemecia before I finally did. I knew I looked stupid right now, just gaping at him for no apparent reason. I quickly put my trademark smirk back into place. 

"Well Leonhart, I know I'm irresistible, but I also know you didn't com here for idle chit-chat. Not that you would ever have the time for small talk. So what is it that you need?" I said, locking my hands behind my head and pulling my shirt taut across my chest.

Leonhart simply lifted an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to copy me, of course. "You're being reinstated."

That was twice today he had left me speechless. Why? Why? Why? What the fuck happened to him while I was away? Could he have hit his head really hard? "I was never a SeeD, how can I be reinstated?"

His lips quirked up a bit into the closest thing to a smile I had ever seen him wear. He uncrossed his arms and turned away from me looking out into the horizon. The sun had just set but there were still tiny snakes of pink and orange slithering across the sky. "Being Commander has its perks, Seifer."

I almost yelled at him for calling me that, I was always Almasy. This new Leonhart was beginning to catch my interest; he was also catching me off guard. That was not something I appreciated in the least. I had already been humiliated in the public's eye because I had made the wrong decision. I didn't need Puberty Boy coming in and upsetting my life, what was left of it that I had managed to put back together. Indignance welled up within me. He had no right to call me by my first name. "That's Almasy to you."

To my own ears my voice sounded more like a growl than anything human.

When Leonhart turned around there was a more hardened look about him. Within an instant I realized that I had screwed up, royally. "As you wish, Almasy. You will return to the Garden and continue your training like every other cadet. You can either come peacefully or I can have Irvine and Zell retrieve you."

Only then did I have the thought to look past Puberty Boy to see the above mentioned lackeys just standing there. With a frustrated groan I brought my hand to my face glaring at the Ice Prince from between my fingers. "What if I'm happy here? What if I don't want to go? Why are you so set on me going back to the Garden?"

Leonhart just laughed, threw his head back and laughed. Since I had never seen him laugh before the sight was, in the least, disturbing. "You aren't happy. It's to quiet for you, Almasy."

I glared at him, doing my best to make him burst into flames. When I continued down the same strain for about five minutes and he was still standing there with that smug little look on his face, I sighed. Who cares if I wasn't happy? It was better than going back to the Garden! I had tried to kill those people and I have this strange inkling they'd try to return the favor. I'm not afraid, I can take them. My only worry was would it be worth it in the end. Would it be worth it to try and start over again?

I heard Zell scoff and look at his watch and then back up at me impatiently. It only confirmed my suspicions that while Ice Prince was extending a hand of mercy out to me, others were not. The cowboy just peered at me from under the brim of his hat, his gaze more calculating than Chicken Wuss'.

"Can I just take the exam?" I asked.

Leonhart lifted that eyebrow again, "It would suffice to say that putting you in normal classes along with other students could be… disagreeable to your health. You will be put in classes, one on one classes, with the staff that is willing to work with you. The only ones willing have been Quistis, Edea, and me. Are you willing to accept those terms?"

I almost laughed, almost. "Well since you are threatening to have me dragged out of here. I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Gather your things and come to the Garden when you are ready. We are on the opposite port," he said, gesturing behind me. "Irvine will escort you."

A grin crept its way onto my face. Leonhart really thinks one guy can keep me in line? I took a glance at my living leash and the grin faded. Oh yeah, the gun. The gun would keep me in line, not Irvine. Glaring at the Ice Prince I stalked off in the direction of what could be called my 'room'.

The cowboy's footsteps were light behind me. He couldn't weigh over more than one hundred thirty pounds. With a feral grin back in place I decided to become acquainted with my new 'friend'. I slowed my pace as we left Leonhart's line of sight and surprise, surprise the cowboy got suspicious.

"Are we sight seeing? What's the hold up?" he asked in a tenor voice.

From what I could remember of our last encounter I knew that gun hurt. I was already pushing my luck. "I'm tired."

"That's nice, Squall is waiting. Hurry up, it's not like you have a lot to get anyways." Irvine said.

I whirled around glaring at him. "And how the hell would you know that?" He gave me a lopsided smile that only infuriated me more.

"If you think Squall would just come back here not knowing what you were up to, what you were doing, where you were living, what you were eating then you're stupider than I thought. Honestly, you have to have some brains to stay alive after what happened but maybe I gave you too much credit."

I narrowed my eyes and took a step with all intensions of causing him pain when I came face to face with a barrel. Glaring, I returned to the trek to my house. What right did Leonhart have to keep tabs on me! What I did was my own business and not theirs! The fragile truce that had formed between Puberty Boy and me was shattered. I opened my door and packed my shirts, pants, and Hyperion with a smug smile. For the next however many whatevers I stayed at the Garden, I planned to make Leonhart's life hell.

As I was leaving I took one last look around the shabby one-room house. The SeeD apartments had been larger and more generous. I couldn't say I was sad to see it go. With a resounding snap I closed the door and turned back to my trigger happy escort. "After you."

* * *

_A.N. Well? Didja like it? If you did you should be really nice and push the button on the bottom left hand of the screen that says 'review'! LOL! But yeah thanks to all who are reading and all who reviewed the last chapter although I posted it a million years ago!_

_Satanic-Purple-Onion: I luv your sign-off name!_

_Anonymous: Haha, lookie I continued!_

_Angels-Obsession: Glad you think it's amazing! Thanks for the review!_

_Hiakri Heijin: Thank you muchness for the reviews!_


	3. PB And J

_A.N. Sorry guys, I had kinda lost my flair for writing for a while, but I'm back and well… I like this story and I feel i should continue it, so without further ado, I re-continue Broken Steel._

_Seifer: Bout damn time!_

_Seifersfire: Go away._

_Seifer: Seriously, my grandma could update faster than you… and she's dead!_

_Seifersfire: Hardy har har…_

_Seifer: I always win, you're updating aren't you?_

_Seifersfire: Allow me to introduce my muse, the infuriating annoyance he is._

_Seifer: Ahh, you know you love me._

_Seifersfire/melts: begone from my sight._

_Disclaimer: If Squall and Seifer were mine, i'd keep them locked in my room for only me! So, as you all know about the, they're not mine._

* * *

I hadn't gotten more than ten feet into the Garden when I finally figured out how bad of a situation I was in. The Lobby fell silent and the guards that sat behind the plate glass on the entrance stood up, reaching for the guns I knew were at their hips. Irvine shifted slightly behind me, that shotgun of his in plain view. Great, it looked like he was going to kill me, better him looking like it, than everybody else getting a go. I shifted on two feet and turned back to Irvine. "Where exactly am I supposed to go?" 

Irvine gestured with the shotgun, his leather coat clinging slightly to his lithe body. "Quistis has all your equipment and everything. She's on the…"

"Second floor, first door to the left, I know," I grumbled, resuming my pace. It's good to know nothing had changed other than the hostile looks I was receiving, note the sarcasm there. "So tell me, where's Selphie?" I asked. Silence really doesn't do it for me.

"You," Irvine said, angrily, pointing that stupid gun at me, "Stay away from Selphie."

My eyebrows just about jumped off my forehead. Yeesh, a little protective there sparky? I couldn't keep the grin off my face, "Why, afraid you're not man enough to keep her?" We both stepped into the elevator and I momentarily decided to keep all smart-ass comments to myself, there was nothing to hide behind.

A grin akin to mine spread across his face, "We both know that you should take a shower and maybe shave before you start boasting about your prowess, you smell like T-Rexar shit after it's rained. Besides, you come near Selphie and I will shoot you."

The bell 'dinged' and I stepped out into the second floor hallway, putting a decent amount of space between the cowboy and me. After I felt I had enough space I turned back to him, and threw my head back and laughed, "So you are worried."

Irvine cocked the shot gun and began to lift it. Just as I was about to dive for the nearest piece of foliage or doorway, hoping either would be enough to stop a gunshot, Quistis poked her head out of her class room. "Seifer, I see you're back."

Now, don't get deceived, Quistis looks like a goddess; long straight blonde hair with a nice slim build, perfectly proportioned in… everyway. She's tall, intelligent and hell, even I'll admit she cares. However, when she's around me the evil side of Quistis comes out and as far as I know, I'm the only one who gets the pleasure of seeing this 'other Quistis' one day they'll all realize what a menace she truly is.

"Follow me," she said, her head disappearing back into the classroom.

"Hurry up, before I shoot you," Irvine hissed. I felt the press of two barrels against my back. Trying not to look rushed, I intentionally swaggered into the class room. It hadn't changed much, the desks were all still perfectly aligned and the windows in the back sparkled clean. In my opinion it still smelled like burnt onions, makes you wonder what Quistis might be eating for lunch. I wondered if my desk was still in the back… and I wonder if the left rear leg is still glued on… Quistis was standing behind her desk, bent over and shuffling through some papers.

"Seifer, you will not be staying in the student dorms, you will be stationed in the faculty quarters. Jut to squash any hopes you might have, your quarters are located directly between Squall's, mine, and Irvine's,we have access to your room," Quistis rambled.

I was about to protest, why do they get access to my room? I'm still a person! How do I know Quistis isn't going to come in while I'm taking a shower or something? Not that she wouldn't enjoy the view, I smirked, but I have some privacy! Before I could even get a word out she held up one pristine finger and started talking again. I hadn't even made a noise and she hadn't looked up and she already knew I was going to say something… Women are infuriating.

"You will have a daily schedule," Quistis said, handing me a slip of paper, the one that she had obviously been looking for. I'm too afraid to look. She bent back over and began looking through the paper's on her desk again. "It is non-negotiable; Squall and I have to run classes besides yours."

"Leonhart's running classes? What about Edea? I can deal with puberty boy having a key to my room but you?" I laughed heartily. "I think not."

Quistis looked up at me from her desk as a wicked smile split out over her face. "But Seifer," she said in a too sweet tone. "Squall and I share a room now."

…

Excuse me! What happened to Rinoa? I thought Leonhart and her were going to be together forever and all the fairytale crap. I mean yeah, Quistis had been pinning over Leonhart for years but… she actually got him? What… Why did he do that? I knew that the shock my face was plain to see.

"You will be escorted to meals for your own personal safety. For now you are quarantined to your room until you've had a bath," she gave me a pointed look over her glasses. "And we formally have alerted to students to your presence. That is all; someone will contact you when we have more to tell you."

Realizing that for the time being shutting my mouth was probably a very good idea, I let the cowboy lead me through the back hallways, doing his best to keep me out of sight and when we did run into someone running them off with that huge gun of his. Before I had left the classroom Quistis had given me another set of clothes, I held them tightly in my fists, Hyperion in her case by my side. The only way they let me keep her was if I promised to keep her in the case unless practicing.

"This is your room," Irvine said. He slid a card down the slide next to the door and the door slid open. I held my hand out for the key. I had to really work on keeping my temper down when the cowboy just smirked and walked off with the key in his pocket. I wouldn't be able to leave, because I couldn't open the door again and I'm not fool enough to try and walk out into the Garden alone… at least not right now. So, Leonhart, you've made me a prisoner because of your guilt, huh? I suffer so your conscience can be eased. You forget who you're dealing with. I stepped inside my room just before the door slid closed on me.

It was a generous room, that had a living room space with a sofa that curved around the room and a coffee table in the center, there was a kitchen area that was closed off and just large enough to host a stove, a sink, and one small table, the restroom was right across with a shower and mirror that stretched the length of the wall and the bedroom was down the hall that separated the kitchen and bathroom. I stepped inside the bedroom and smiled; the perks of having a faculty room. The bed appeared to be queen sized.

My own stench however, was stifling myself, I did need a bath. I dropped my bag of clothes that desperately needed to be either washed or thrown away in the bedroom and stripped my grey trench coat off and stepped into the bathroom, but no before taking Hyperion out of her case and laying her on the bathroom counter. The bathroom was fully stocked, there was deodorant, a brush, and inside the shower there was conditioner and shampoo and some body wash. Lifting my eyebrow I looked under the counter for shaving cream and found it in the back of the cabinet. I set it on the counter and turned the hot water on.

Removing my remaining clothes I stepped into the hot spray and was fairly disgusted as the brownish water went down the drain. My first mission back in the Garden; Get Clean, and I did. When the water finally faded from brown to grey to running clear I got a handful of shampoo and ran it through my hair grimacing as I felt the grime under my fingers, Fisherman's Horizon wasn't the cleanest place, you know. I had forgotten how wonderful being clean felt and I suppressed the boyish urge to squeal uncontrollably when I found a fluffy white towel in the rack above the toilet. Although, I might have purred as I dried myself off.

Secondorder of business, Food. I went to the refrigerator and opened it. I didn't expect it to have much in it, especially since the cafeteria was the usual 'spot' to eat, even for the teachers. Surprisingly, there was the makings for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Happily I pulled the correct ingredients out and as I sat back in the kitchen chair with my sandwich and kicked my feet up on the counter I couldn't help but feel a bit pampered. But hey, it's me, who wouldn't pamper me?

* * *

_Seifersfire: There you insatiable... something. Your friggin chapter!_

_Seifer: I knew you couldn't resist putting me in a shower._

_Seifersfire:glares at Seifer: anyways, review please, loves._


	4. Old Age

Once my stomach was full with something other than fish for a change I set off towards the bedroom hoping I would find a washer and dryer for my clothes, or what could be clothes, the bundle of cloth could be confused with a new species at this point in time. Right before the bedroom, I spotted them and grabbed the bag I had dropped in the bedroom when I had first arrived. I dumped the clothes in, turned it on a heavy-duty wash, and closed the lid. Ok, so the boredom was beginning to set in. The bed looked comfortable enough and I was a bit tired, but I just was not ready to go to sleep yet. Therefore, my boredom led me back to the living room. To my surprise, I had missed the television in the living room. I flopped down on the couch and turned on a cartoon I had been watching since I was younger. Who could resist a talking sponge?

About thirty minutes into the show I heard the telltale beep that signaled my door opening. I smirked as Chicken Wuss walked through the door. "What?"

Zell glared at me with all the petulance I remember. Good grief, can't people take a joke? It's not as if I was asking for his soul. "I'm supposed to take you to Squall's office."

"By all means, go ahead," I said, turning back to the TV and turning the volume up. Irritating him had always been such fun. I chuckled and kicked my feet up on the table. I could faintly see the chicken clenching his fists in frustration. Good. Besides I couldn't go anywhere, I was in a pair of sweats with no shirt on, and all my other clothes were in the washer.

"Well?!" Zell growled.

"Look chicken, all my clothes are in the washer and as irresistible as I am, waltzing through the Garden with no real pants and no real shirt is not on my list of things to do before I die." I looked pointedly at him, lifting one eyebrow.

"You are insufferable."

I smiled wide, "I know." Then I looked back towards the TV and turned the volume back up a little.

Zell pulled a walkie-talkie from his belt and started talking. "Squall? Squall, this is Zell, over."

With a feral grin, I turned the volume up again. Zell threw a glare in my direction and stepped away from the TV a little.

"Yeah Zell." The walkie-talkie spouted.

The cartoon began singing an inane song and with the feral grin growing bigger. I joined in; I have a very nice baritone voice by the way.

Zell picked up the nearest book and threw it at me, unfortunately for him his aim didn't let him down. I stopped singing at him and glared rubbing the back of my head. Stupid feathery git. "That was very stupid," I growled low in my throat.

"Tell someone who gives a shit," Zell tossed back at me over his shoulder. "Yeah, Squall, he threw all his clothes in the washer. I'm not going to be able to get him to the training area."

I was in the process of getting up to go pummel Zell when the words training area came up. I'll give one thing to Leonhart; he was the only one that I ever enjoyed sparring against. And it had been a long time since I had had a decent sparring partner, I would get all sweaty again but the chance to spar squished that thought.

"Training area for what?" I asked, advancing on Zell.

Zell turned back around smirking. "I thought you couldn't to go?"

I crossed my arms, "Training area for what?"

"Your combat class." Zell said shortly.

I weighed my options, giving in and going would go against my current mission 'Annoy Squall' but I hadn't sparred in so long… "I can spare going without a shirt."

I turned towards the bedroom to grab Hyperion's case. The weight felt good in my hands and my arms. "Cancel that, we're on our way Squall."

I could practically hear Leonhart smiling over the blasted walkie-talkie, "Over and out."

As I walked back down the hallway I noticed chicken strapping on a different pair of gloves, mildly curious I took a closer look. I lifted my eyebrow once I was in his line of sight. The gloves had spikes on them and looked… painful to say the least. "Any particular reason for trying to imitate a porcupine? Honestly, you've always been a chicken."

Zell smiled a truly evil smile, "In case of any your adoring fans try to take a potshot while we're on our way."

I glared, "Let's get this over with."

The training area hadn't changed much… In fact, it hadn't changed at all, even the smell was the same. "This way," chicken said, turning to the right. I walked behind him just staring at everything. The last time I had been there… Things had changed a lot since then. Then all I had been worrying about was when I would finally pass the field exam. I shook my head hoping the treacherous thoughts would go with it. It did no good to dwell on the past, none at all.

"You made it."

I looked up and Squall was leaning against a wood post, the gun blade resting against his leg. I put a smirk on my face. He was still wearing his signature leather pants with the belts, although he had shed the jacket and he was wearing a white t-shirt. His hair pulled back into a ponytail. Squall really was beautiful. I physically jumped at that thought and my mood went far south. What the…? Sure, I swung both ways, but Leonhart? This needed to stop, quickly. I opened Hyperion's case and drew out the blade I had so carefully kept in perfect condition.

"Yeah and I'm regretting it." I growled.

You only raised one pristine eyebrow in my direction.

I needed to get control of this situation again quickly. "So Quisty, eh? Never really thought blondes were your type, more brunette sorceresses but hey, to each his own." My grin grew even wider when Leonhart's eyes darkened in anger.

"Put your money where your mouth is Almasy," he said, raising his legendary sword to the ready.

"With pleasure puberty boy."

The clang of the two metals meeting was like a Siren's song in my ear. I dug my feet into the wood planks beneath my feet pushing against Leonhart. I leaned forward putting my head just short of the blades "Com'on, who are you kidding? You could never beat me. Even before it took all three of you. You could never do it alone."

Squall smirked, "High boasts for someone who hasn't sparred in almost a year. Fishman's horizon weakened you. You're getting frail in your old age Almasy." He parried off the blades and flipped backwards.

The old age comment hurt. "You're the one backing up." I hissed.

"Sometimes discretion is the better part of valor," Leonhart said, that stupid smug little grin on his face. "As you should well know."

I felt my temper shoot through the roof. "Let me tell you this kid, you keep pushing my buttons. I'll give you another scar to match the first." I pointed Hyperion at his forehead.

"Threatening the Headmaster is an offense that could have you expelled Almasy." Our blades crossed again. I pushed on his sending him mildly off kilter and went to sweep his feet out from under him when jumped backwards. I brought Hyperion back around and took a slice at his stomach.

"So expel me!" I yelled, blocking a blow from behind.

"No, that would be far too simple. Besides you haven't gotten it yet," Squall half grunted as he fell to one knee and blocked a blow from above.

"And what is it I'm supposed to be getting?" I asked pushing down on Hyperion and watching the muscles in Squall's arms bulge with the pressure. Squall feigned right and rolled to his left and my forward momentum cause to me to stumble forwards and many choice words went flying through my head when I felt the cold tip of his gun blade at my back.

"That's not my journey to take, that's yours. We're done for today. Zell, take him back to his room. Get him what he wants from the cafeteria. And Almasy…"

"What?" I said sourly, getting up off my knees. Stupid little fucker.

"Try shaving next time."

* * *

_A.N. Review and make me a happy writer!_


	5. Misty Dreams

_A. N. Damn, aren't i just on a friggin roll this week? I know nobody really reads this story anymore but i like it so **sticks tongue out**!!_

_Disclaimer: **grumbles, **i sure as hell wish they were mine, but they aren't. . ._

* * *

I'm getting frail in my old age my friggin white ass! 's not my fault Puberty Boy was ogling it! I scoffed following Zell down familiar corridors. He just caught me by surprise is all. I could feel the very very _very _deeply buried sensible me cringe at my weak excuse. I quickly clamped down on that part of my consciousness. So not what I needed right now. "Any more surprise lessons for today I should know about?"

"No Almasy, no one else wants to put up with your smelly ass today." Zell chirped.

My mood is not improving. My muscles are _so_ not protesting at the extremely brief spar with Leonhart, I am_ not _out of shape, and I am _really_ not hungry. I felt my lips dip into a pout. The urge to stomp my foot and run back to my rooms has never been stronger. Once again, my inner wishes were denied and Chicken Wuss, rather than turning left towards the dormitories turned right, towards the cafeteria. Why, oh why do I have a bad feeling about this?

As I walk in the noise just stops, just like that, all fuckin poof into thin air.

That aforementioned bad feeling, yeah, it just got worse.

I really am beginning to hate it when I'm right.

Chicken Wuss strode calmly across the tiled, gleaming floor towards the lunch lines. Oh fuck me! Even the ladies behind the counters with their stupid hair nets are staring. Steeling myself, I followed the shorter blonde. This was nothing I hadn't handled before. I just got lax, Fisherman's Horizon had become used to me, Balamb Garden had not.

And Garden had much more reason to hate me.

"You all can go back to your lunches, there is nothing here to see."

Oh Holy Christ in a frilly pink tutu. It would be a very long time before those dulcet tones did not cause a strange surge of devotion and terror in my very fuckin toes.

"Good afternoon, Seifer."

I turned, knowing and hating the fact that I am pale. "Edea." Good I don't sound too damn terrified, only like a first season cadet. Her eyes, those big brown eyes darkened in understanding and she stepped back affording me some space I was in desperate need of. Admittedly, Edea had very little, if nothing to blame herself for, she had been under Ultimecia's control when all this happened. But me. . . I felt a trickle of fear travel down my spine. Well lets just say under the delusions I was under, I did some things with Edea, that should never be shared with someone I saw as my mother figure.

As pathetic as it was that I even needed a mother figure, even back then.

"Seifer," she began calmly. She reached out to me, and on pure habit I retracted from the touch. Not a lot of them had been friendly lately. I glanced back at Edea and noticed the tears starting form in her eyes. She let her arm drop back to her side. "I. . . I do hope that we can mend things."

Shame brought my defenses back up in a heartbeat and with a curt nod, and what was hopefully a not too shaken gait, I strode towards the lunch line, filling my tray with more food than I had seen in months and with equal fervor made for the exit. I don't care if Zell doesn't fuckin follow. I'm getting the ever lovin hell outta here!

I glanced back to see Zell put a comforting hand on Edea's shoulder, before barreling out after me.

I kept my gaze on the floor in front of my feet. It was better that I looked there. It was safer.

I'm such a coward.

* * *

I looked to the left.

I looked to the right.

What the fuck?

What's with all this misty stuff? I lifted my hand up, swishing it through the dense fog and my eyebrows shot up at the sight of my gloved hand. Hey, when did that happen? I looked down and yup, jeans and a black shirt. I swear I went to bed starkers. Probably a dream. Dreams have always been like this for me. Oddly enough, I know I'm dreaming. I've never had a dream, where I don't know it's a dream.

Expectantly I glanced around. It would be awful boring just to dream about mist. Talk about your mood killers.

Stupid white floaty stuff. It's mocking me.

Oh wait.

A figure was, well, stalking towards me, anger clear in the harshness of the stride. Tall, big shoulders, definitely male. In the shadow's left hand there was a blade, too broad to be a sword, a gunblade?

You'd think when it got closer I'd be able to make it out better. Nope. Still all black and inky, kinda swirly too.

"What the royal fuck do you think you're doing?"

Hey, that sounds like me. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you back here? In this place! It only reminds us of our failures!" Shadow me spat.

His comment immediately set me on edge. My pride is all I have left and I'll be damned if it gets shattered because of something thats not even real. "What's with this us shit? It's just me up here," I tapped my temple obligingly. "Who the hell are you?"

I could almost feel the menace pouring from the shadow. It chuckled, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. I recognized that chuckle, deep, low, and resonate. My heart nearly stopped beating and then went into overtime, as my left hand blindly groped for Hyperion's steel, although I knew it would do me no good.

It had been a while since _she_ had come back to visit me.

Leonhart said he had destroyed her. I knew different, in a very sad, twisted, and truly appropriate way, she lived through me. My memories wouldn't let the hell bitch die. The figure changed and shifted shape before me, dropping a few inches and most of the bulk. Still to my relief though, she stayed inky. I couldn't stand seeing her face.

I gripped the hilt of Hyperion. Dream or not, her weight was a comfort.

"Your weapons cannot harm me boy, you know this!" the figure hissed.

"Yeah, well, Leonhart managed to put a real big dent in your armor." I smirked, pulling up some of my old swagger. I felt indescribably good to not just sound like Seifer Almasy, but to feel like I used to as well. "And if Puberty Boy can do it. I can do it better."

Ultimecia's laugh more than unsettled me.

"That stupid, useless, little boy. I was but the first of his trials. Your precious commander will fall, my Knight. Someone more powerful than I rises. I can feel her hunger, her thirst for power. She is close, so very close. She fought it for so very long," she laughed shrilly. "Those who have power only desire one thing, more power and she has barely even tapped her potential."

"Go ahead, my Knight. Have your dalliance with your rival," she stepped closer to me, and to my horror I couldn't move as she placed an icy hand on my chest. "But when I call for you, you will come, if I have to rip your mind to shreds for you to do it."

* * *

I sat straight up out of bed, inhaling sweet oxygen into my lungs. Fuck! It felt like I had been underwater for ages! Absentmindedly, I rubbed the spot where she had touched. I flinched from the involuntarily pain.

There was a small hand shaped bruise in the center of my chest.

Oh. Fuck.

* * *

_A. N. Hey the little button that says review! click it!_

* * *


	6. Angry Fights and Moonlit Nights

_A. N. Welllllll, what can I say, my old muses are surfacing and they really really want attention!_

_Disclaimer: You all should know by now, they really aren't mine. . ._

* * *

Oh.

Holy.

Fuck.

Yep, that about sums it up. Oh holy fuck. Throwing off the covers and leaping to the nearest mirror, despite my lack of clothing, I desperately try not to hyperventilate. I was just imagining things right? It was just a stupid dream!

Cringing, I glance up to my own form in the mirror.

Oh just peachy. I'm not insane. The bruise stands out on my skin, as pale as I have become in the past few months, despite my naturally tan complexion. Never thought that knowing I _wasn't_ insane wouldn't be a comfort. I'd really rather be drooling and babbling on about fairies at the moment than this. Noting that I am only getting paler and there's a curious ringing in my ears accompanied by a haze creeping into my vision, sitting down on the floor seems like a grand frickin idea right now.

I'm not panicking, really!

Why had she come back? Why now? I mean I could understand being reminiscent because I'm back at Garden, but what triggered. . . ?

My throat suddenly felt very dry.

And I clung to the explanation I latched on to every time she visited my dreams. Ultimecia was dead. Leonhart had chopped her up into little tiny pieces during the time compression.

Ultimecia. Was. Dead.

Taking a deep breath, I felt the fogginess that had been threatening to take me under begin to fade. I braced my hands against the wall behind me and lifted myself back up. Wobbling my way to the kitchen I spied a clock and groaned, 0300 hours. I never was a morning person, more a night owl. However, even by my standards this was either far too early, or way too damn late. With nothing more to do, I walked the short distance to the dryer and pulled out my clothes.

She had to be dead. She was dead.

Hyne in a frilly pink tutu, I really really hope she's dead.

Sighing I dumped the laundry onto my rumpled sheets and absentmindedly grabbed for the first thing I could find. Slipping the comfy material on without actually seeing what I was doing. My thoughts were spinning out of control and the really unhappy knees-getting-weak-I-really-think-I'm-going-to-biff-it feeling came back.

Dropping the underwear I had previously been folding, I reached for my bag and pulled out the cigarettes that were in the bottom. Nicotine. Nicotine would help, cause I sure as shit was not going back to sleep.

I stalked into the living room and tore open the balcony door, a cool breeze passing over my face as I stepped out into the night air. I'm surprised they even let me have a balcony, with all the other lovely privileges I was allowed on my return.

Like my fuckin room key.

The corresponding balcony to my left was empty, and no lights were shinning from the inside. Hmph, 's probably the Ice Prince's room. He's probably tucked in bed with the she-demon, happily slumbering away. I bet he snores.

As the smoke hits my lungs, I can't help but let out an almost moan. Lovely, blessed, wonderful, nicotine.

Shouts soon interrupted my quiet reunion with my worst habit.

"Squall, sometimes I really don't understand you! What you did was cruel! Not only to him, but also to yourself. Why are you trying to dig up the past?! There's no point! The Seifer you knew as a child is dead!"

I narrowed my eyes at the balcony to the right. The lights were still on. Guess there's trouble in paradise. Whether fate loved me, or I am just that damn lucky, the balcony door cracked open and a tenor voice reached my ears, considerably quieter than Quistis' shrieking.

"You don't know that, Quistis. And stop shouting, he's in the next damn room!"

"The hell I don't! And I don't care if he hears me!"

Well fine then. I grumbled and crossed my arms. I never did like Quistis.

"You should have learned the first time around Quis, that you never judge people by their appearance. Whatever."

Squall stepped outside into the evening air, shutting the sliding door with a snap of finality. I considered putting out my cig and just going back inside, but. . . I just can't. You never really could understand unless you saw him. Leonhart's a force of nature, something to be revered and respected. Just the slope of his bare back, the dip of his spine, his shoulders taut with tension, is beautiful and awe inspiring. He fits his name and wears it well.

"Trouble in paradise?" I never could keep my mouth shut.

He spins around to face me. The lights in my apartment are still off, the only thing he'll really be able to see is the glowing cherry of my cig. "Some people would call that conversation private," he hisses at me.

Quirking my lips up into a smirk I'm positive he can't see I take another drag. "Other people, smart people mind you, would tell you that if you want a conversation to be private you don't open the door."

Leonhart wrinkles his nose and eyes me with disgust. Crossing his arms over his chest I can't help but notice his dusty colored nipples have peaked in the breeze. I ignore the fact that my mouth is watering. Oh I am in such deep shit. He waves a hand around his face, before taking a few steps and making his way to the edge of his balcony, hopping over the small gap to mine. Glancing at the cig between my lips he scoffs, "What do you see in those things anyways?"

I deliberately take a deep drag, exhaling the smoke through my nose. "Next time you think you've hit the end of your rope ask me that again, and you can see for yourself."

Said look of disgust just turned to revulsion. "I'll pass."

I chuckle, "You say that now, but just wait. This time next month you'll be smokin like a chimney."

He's actually kinda cute when he glares.

Mentally banging my head against a wall, all I can think about is the shit getting deeper. It was just that stupid dream. I don't want Leonhart. You can't hate someone and want them.

Nope.

. . .

Subject change! "So, seriously, what happened with you and the princess?"

Squall's shoulders stiffen and he turns to face away from me, staring out towards the sea, affording me a perfect view of his legendary rear clad in only clingy pajama pants. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity killed the cat. Com'on Leonhart! You drug me back on this ship and I came without too much of a fuss. You at least owe me some sort of explanation!"

"I owe you nothing," he sniped. But when he took a deep breath and his shoulders sagged I knew I'd won. "With the immediate stress of Ultimecia gone, Rinoa and I were no longer compatible. I no longer appreciated being relied on as much as she was relying on me. Things were ended on amicable terms."

Sheesh. I always knew he was a frickin cyborg but this was almost ridiculous. However, I was already pushing boundaries and I knew it. "Fair 'nough."

And then we just stopped talking. The silence wasn't suffocating or awkward. I was just finishing my cig and him just starin. Kinda creepy to tell you the truth. I walked forward into the moonlight to toss my cig over the railing with all intents and purposes to crawl back into bed and stare at my ceiling all night. As the cherry fell I turned back towards the door, until I felt an icy hand clamp down on my bicep.

Irritated I wrenched my arm away, "What the fuck?!"

Squall's brows furrowed in confusion. "Were you attacked?"

I felt my blood pressure do the most amazing nose dive. The hand print on my chest. Fuck. "Yea, nothing major. Guess it can't be avoided and I'd rather not stir up trouble at the moment." I turned to leave and again felt an icy pressure on my bicep.

"I've never known you to not want to stir up trouble." Suspicion was just dripping from that statement.

Damn.

Fear guided my next words before I turned and stomped back into my apart, slamming the door shut and tossing the lock.

"You don't fucking know me."

* * *

_Review if you like, yell if you hate it, but for the love of all good and pure in this world please say something! **cheeky grin** REVIEW!_


	7. Mission Three

_A. N. What can I say, this story has me on a leash and it's yanking... insistently..._

_Disclaimer: I own the two month old milk in my frig, not any of this though..._

* * *

Stupid fucking Leonhart with his stupid questions. Since when did he get nosy?! He never really spoke to me before other than to snarl or insult me. What in the friggin hell changed?! That's it, I'm petitioning for the old Ice Prince back, insipid little annoying bastard that he was. Frigid too! Did I mention frigid?

I gave up on sleep at about 0700 hours this morning, it just wasn't happening. Between the dream and our newest Ice Prince sleep was as reachable as a new model of Hyperion. Which I do say so myself, are quite rare. Tossing the spoon I used to stir my coffee in the sink I plopped down into one of the kitchen chairs. Normally I can't stand coffee, the bitter aftertaste makes my tongue want to curl up in the back of my throat and take up permanent residence, but it was sorely required. I need to be on my feet today.

In more ways than one.

Mission three: Stop thinking about Leonhart's nipples, or anything else that resides underneath his clothing.

Feeling firm in my purpose I waltzed back to my bedroom and made up the bed. Having to wait for the others to come and get me was more than frustrating. I am not one of those people that can just hold still during the day, and I really don't do well waiting on others. After I've managed to make the bed, get all my laundry started, clean up the dishes from the horrible insta-coffee stuff and channel surf for a while, the tell-tale ding of my door goes off.

Quistis walks in, her usual pristine snobby stuck-up self, like everything she said last night had never crossed her lips. As soon as her gaze hits me, I swear her jaw hit the floor. My eyebrow quirks up. "Now Quisty, I know I'm attractive, but if you could not drool on th carpet I'd highly appreciate it." Although I am confused, I'm just wearing jeans and a black muscle shit what's the. . . Oh yea, the shirt.

"You can _not_ wear that around Garden! People will see you!"

"That's usually what happens when people open their eyes, yes." Hehe, that little vein on her temple is throbbing. I can see it from here.

"Seifer! Are you even aware of what that shirt says?!"

I manage to look mildly innocent as I smile up at her, "I've screwed a sorceress. What about you?"

"Take it off!"

"Now, I know you want to get me naked so you can ravish me, but honestly! Have a little dignity! You don't wanna be sleazy!" Oh look, she's purple!

"Seifer Almasy! You take that shirt off, in the privacy of your bedroom, and put on an appropriate shirt right this minute! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Quistis shrieked, hitting that really high pitch that drives every sane man on the planet insane.

"Alright, alright!" Yeesh. Sometimes I swear that woman is part banshee. "Who am I going to be with today?" I yelled through the hallway.

"Myself and Edea."

"Oh, a dream come true," I mutter to myself, unable to keep from voicing it.

"What?"

"I think I lost my shoe!"

I could practically see Quistis scowling from here. Maybe her and the Ice Prince were made for each other, both their scowls are cringe worthy. I swaggered back into the living room with a smile on my face as Quistis' comically fell. "Do you own a shirt that does not have anything offensive on it?"

My mood lightened considerably as she let out a groan of frustration. I simply smiled wider, motioning towards the door. "After you." I always liked this shirt. 'A T-Rexuar ain't got nothin on me.'

* * *

I think I forgot just how boring classroom time could be. Protocol this, section 8b line 46a sub3 that. Ugh, I think my IQ dropped ten points in there. Figures Quisty'd be the one to teach it. . . And what does she eat for lunch anyway?! It's not even lunch! Why does her room smell like onions all the time? I just don't get it.

"OH MY GOD, SEIFER!"

I look up just in time to see a brown haired, yellow dressed thing come flying at me. The air is knocked from my lungs as my back hits the tile floor with a solid _smack_! My head bounces off the tile and I see white spots blooming all over the place. Oh Hyne! Realizing that this thing that has attacked me is most definitely female, I refrain from a few choice words and the immediate need to hurl them across the room. Besides, being an ex-knight has this bad side affect of being attacked at random times.

Lithe arms close around my shoulders and neck, squeezing the ever lovin piss outta me. I can see the headlines now 'Former Knight Seifer Almasy died in a freak accident after he shat himself to death in the corridors of Balamb Garden'. Oh, it was almost worth the laugh.

Hardy har har.

"You're back! I never thought you'd be back! You left after the whole Ultimecia thing and then we fought and now you're back. I so did not believe Irvy when he told me! You just disappeared into FH and no one heard from you or saw you or anything, and well I guess we kinda figured that was what was going to happen. It would be kinda awkward talking to all of us again. I mean you tried to kill us and then we tried to kill you and then . . ."

No more thought process needed. Selphie Tilmitt. No one else has the lung capacity for that much speech. Not a single breath. I think somewhere she holds a world record.

"And then I had a banana split and I was like, wow, what could Seifer be doing at this very moment. Then I saw a girl in a pink shirt walk by and she was soooooooooo pretty, but pink really wasn't her color, she looked like a chatterpillar on it's deathbed. And then I thought, wow, I wonder if Seifer is having a banana split, cause that would be awesome if we were soooooo many miles away and you were. . ."

"Selphie."

"Doing the same thing! And then Irvy got all grumpy this morning cause I said I wanted to see you and then Quisty got all over my case because apparently I have this habit of talking and not stopping. It's just not been a good day so far but I'm really really really Really happy I got to see you!"

"Selphie!"

About halfway through her rather eccentric montage she had simply sat up on my hips, straddling my waist. The wind was already knocked out of me and her wiggling around like that didn't help in the least.

Deep green innocent eyes turned to me, "Yes?"

"I can't breathe."

"Ack! I'm so sorry!"

I sigh in relief as she lifts her weight from me. Oh look at that. I _can_ inhale. I sit up slowly, my back popping no less than six times on the ascent. Selphie offers me a hand up and I do my best not to flinch at the mental image of my bulk yanking her back down on top of me and another girl in a pink shirt walking by. I wouldn't be able to move for hours!

To my surprise, she held quite a bit of strength and my feet find the floor easily. My shoulders twinge from her earlier. . . Assault. Yea, I wasn't going to even try to hold back a pout. "It's fine. I'm a tad more durable than you think."

Selphie's face split into a huge grin, "If you say so."

"Hey!"

Selphie's smile grew wider at my protest. "Com'on grandpa let's go grab some lunch, before all the hot dogs are gone."

"Grandpa?!"

* * *

_A. N. Yes it is small and tiny and nothing but my sense of humor coming out to play but it is still good. Review please?_


	8. Scream For Me

_A. N. **pokes head around corner** hello all! Please don't shoot me!_

_Disclaimer: they so ain't mine._

* * *

I shlump down the hallway, Selphie bouncing merrily at my side. Grandpa hmf, I am no grandpa! Hey, wait a minute food means cafeteria. . . I put on the brakes without realizing it. "Uh, on second thought I'm not really all that hungry."

Selphie turned to me, bright green eyes shimmering with apprehension. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry I'll stop talking like right now! I promise! Don't go! I mean it really is a good thing that Squall's trying to do here and he's been so. . . morose. I mean more so than usual and then you come back and he actually starts giving one word answers again! You've helped him so much, just by being here!"

My irritation shot up two notches. One: I had been lied to. Two: Selphie was still babbling. "What are you talking about?!"

"Oopsies."

"What oopsies?!"

When all she did was chewed on her bottom lip and looked at the ground nervously my rather minimal patience snapped. With a purpose I grabbed Selphie's arm and started moving towards my room. I am going to get some answers, dammit. I think in hopes of preserving her own life, she simply let me drag her along. We got to my door and the constant reminder that I am not free here burns into the back of my eyelids.

Seconds before I completely nuke, I hear the telltale ding of my door being opened. I glance Selphie's way just in time to see the little plastic card disappear back into her pocket. I'm torn between being grateful and going homicidal. As soon as the door slides shut, I press the lockdown button. I'll have at least a ten second warning before anyone can open that door again. Good.

Hey, maybe I haven't lost all of my menace, Selphie actually looks apprehensive. Swaggering over to the couch, I plop down in the center and peg her with a stare that demands answers.

"Spill."

Her nervous giggle does nothing for my apprehension. I swear to Hyne I'm growling.

Selphie puts her hands up in surrender, "OK! Ok, just. . . I mean. . . Do I really have to? They're all gonna be so mad at me!"

My eyes flash as my temper skyrockets. I'm about to loose it when I feel a sort of otherwordly calm about me. A brief vision of flames and sharp teeth flits before me, Ifrit. Sometimes I swear that GF hates me, and it's times like this that I appreciate him the most. Taking a deep breath I slowly raise my eyes to Selphie, who honestly looks like she could shit her dress right about now. "Why am I here?"

Trembling, the yellow clad girl takes a deep breath, much like mine. "We brought you back because of Squall. He was. . . Floundering. And all of us. . ."

"With the exception of Quistis, I image."

Selphie winced and nodded, ". . . Thought it would be good for him, if you, like, came back."

I leaned back on the couch somewhat stunned. "Why me?"

"Squall wanted to help you. He'd always kept tabs on you, where ever you happened to be at the moment. First you were in Balamb, then you just wandered for a bit, and then you went to Fisherman's Horizon and just stayed put. We thought you were both kinda floundering. Neither of you were going anywhere. I mean yeah, day to day menial tasks, but that wasn't where either of you were supposed to be. So, we tried to help, even Zell agreed that the chafing rivalry between you two would bring the spark back into both of your lives. You were the perfect excuse." Selphie finished, looking defeated.

I'm pretty sure the only reason I haven't burst a vein is because Ifrit has heavily locked down on my emotions right now. I'm Puberty Boy's pet project?! To make him feel better?!

"I'm. . . I'm just gonna go now?" Selphie said, inching towards the door.

I think I nodded, because the next second she was gone.

Holy Hyne. I mean Squall must have really been in trouble if everyone had agreed to me coming back. That shouldn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy. They were willing to risk my life for his. Damn. Why am I not angry?

Concentrating, I got as close to the fire as I could in my own mind. Ifrit already knew what I was going to ask, he resided in my mind. So I waited patiently, watching the flames lick at the darkness between us. Ifrit's low rumble of amusement seemed to make the ground ripple. "Humans are such simple creatures. Their bodies and souls at the mercy of hormones and impulses. They could never wish to understand, much less reach the plains of understanding that I reside within."

"Then you must understand us," I said reverently.

"Yes human, I understand your question, and as such, I also have your answer."

I waited for the answer as Ifrit blinked at me from behind the flames. A stomped down on the itch of irritation, knowing that he knew and just wouldn't tell me. I waited. This had always been the game between Ifrit and I. When I had first acquired the GF he had constantly nagged me about patience. When I discovered I could speak back, I asked him why. And then we did what we're doing now. I wait, until he deems my patience worthy of the answer.

"Ask me again tomorrow, human. This answer requires much patience."

"But. . ."

"Or there shall be no answer at all."

With what grace and dignity I could muster in the beginnings of a temper tantrum I withdrew from the recesses of my mind. Needless to say popping out of Ifrit's domain and popping right back to mine, with Leonheart not a foot away and staring at me did nothing for my present mood. Glowering I shifted, noticing my legs were somewhat numb. Hyne, how long had I been sitting there?!

"What?" I grumbled, leaning down to massage my calf and get some blood movement down there.

"I thought no one else could speak to their GF's." he said, studying me from under that mop of brown hair. "How do you do it?"

I lifted my eyebrow at him and pointedly ignored that question. "What time is it?"

"1600 hours."

Whoa! I had been with Ifrit for three hours?! I can distantly hear a chuckle of amusement in my mind, and I tamper down on my instant rebellion. Stupid, firey, hairy, useless. . .

"Almasy!"

I blinked, coming back to reality. "Yeah?"

"How long have you had Ifrit junctioned?" Squall hissed. Hey look at that, he's pissed. I hadn't even noticed. Why though?

"What's got your panties in a twist?" I said, standing from the couch and testing out my still tingling legs.

"This isn't a joke Almasy how long have you had Ifrit junctioned? Your memories you idiot! You're loosing them, that's where . . ."

"Ifrit lives I know. I'm fine." I shrug past the Ice Prince and make my way towards my bedroom. "So what's up for today? Sparring, more imprisonment?"

A hand shoots past me and connects with the door jam to my bedroom, and Squall, even though he's shorter than me by about an inch, seems to loom in my doorway. "How Long?"

Now, that rankles my temper and I'm just itching for a fight. I step up to the smaller man, going almost toe to toe with him. If I were to inhale deeply my chest would press against his own. "Let's set this straight, right now, you and me. I've already gotten dragged back here, put through lessons you know I know, and no one will even give me a copy of my own damn door key. So give a little to get a little, yea?"

I really shouldn't be noticing the different shades of color in his eyes right now, nor should I be staring at his lips. Damn. This is bad, this is so very bad. Almost like Leonheart realized what was happening to me, his eyes flared and he inhaled deeply, staring at me like he had just seen me for the first time. I took a very deliberate step back. "So what's it gonna be?"

Squall glared at me for a moment and then took his own step back. "I'll see about your room key. But for now you have a combat lesson."

With a swift turn, I grabbed Hyperion's handle and followed the leather clad ass out of my room. I was still reeling from that thing in the bedroom. He had smelled like fresh rain and, hell, I know he didn't do that on purpose. In my mind I could see myself leaning down and kissing him. I swear if his lips were made of spikes I'd still enjoy it, just because it was Leonheart. Wrap my arms around that lithe body that held all the muscles and knowledge that a warrior should have. The lean lines of his body pressed against mine.

We passed through th Garden and into the training center. As Squall removed his jacket and reached for his gunblade case I pulled myself out of that train of thought before it went to far, but one thing was very, very obvious.

I smiled and leaned into the ready position, my eyes bright and gleaming.

I wanted to make Leonheart scream for me.


End file.
